


Sweet Exploration

by twistedthursday



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Robbcella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthursday/pseuds/twistedthursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to explore the castle. Who knew that she’d get to know the heir instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Just a harmless Robbcella fluff. Originally written in 2011.

Winterfell fascinated Myrcella. It was strange and unfamiliar, but somehow she liked it. Sure, she'd visited a much more beautiful castle before, and not to mention she lived in one, but there was something about this castle in the north that interested her. She'd made it know to Mother that she was going to look around the castle, but the queen just looked at her strangely and said, "My sweet child, why would you want to explore this grim place?"

She initally tried to find Sansa to accompany her. The oldest Stark girl had been very nice to her and she lived here all her life. She'd surely be able to show her around. Myrcella searched Sansa in her room, but she wasn't there. She then searched her in some other rooms that she had become a bit familiar with, but nobody knew where Sansa was. Though, somebody did say that she probably went to walk with Joffrey.

She tried to think of somebody else. Arya? Well, she could ask her. She seemed nice and all, but she probably didn't like Myrcella as much. She knew Arya preferred to play with the boys.

_Maybe I should just look around by myself,_ she thought. She figured it wouldn't be such a big deal. People in the castle were all Lord Stark's men and Lord Stark was a good friend of Father's. She'd be safe enough. And so she explored the castle on her own. She started with the Great Keep. From there, she wen into much smaller and less familiar rooms, before moving on to the towers.

After a while, Myrcella started to get a bit confused with directions. She wasn't even sure which tower she was in. She looked around, hoping there was someone that could help her, but the place quiet.

"Are you lost?" a boy's voice came from behind, surprising her. She immediately turned around to find Robb Stark--tall, fair, and handsome, standing before her. "Princess Myrcella?" he sounded as surprised as she looked.

"Lord Robb," she greeted him with a shy nod. She couldn't even believe her luck in bumping into him there. She'd been staring at him adoringly and wanting to converse with him from the moment she'd arrived.

"What are you doing here, my princess?" he asked. His tone was sweet and polite. She liked that very much.

"Well, uh, I was..." she looked down at her feet, trying to find the proper words, "...trying to, uh, find the... library," she lifted her eyes as she finished her sentence. Their eyes met. His were blue, yet warm. Her cheeks reddened, as if responding to that warmth.

"The library? Are you sure you have your directions right?" he asked again.

Her heart grew faster, she giggled nervously. "I guess not, my lord," she prelied.

He chuckled. "Please, I am not a lord. Not yet anyway. Call me Robb."

She studied him. His auburn hair shone under the soft sunlight that managed to come in through the windows. "If you insists, Robb." His name rolled so nicely in her tongue.

"So, do you still want to see our library, then? It's not going anywhere, I promise. We're just in the wrong tower is all."

"Oh! Wrong tower! Of course! Silly me. No wonder I couldn't find it," she giggled again, but this time it was much more relaxed.

"Every once in a while, even a princess can be silly, too, can't they?" he flashed a grin to her. "Would you like me to take you there?" he then asked.

Myrcella was startled by his offer, but she kept her composure. Her green eyes lit as she answered, "I would love that."

And so they walked together to the library tower. "Oh, and by the way," Myrcella leaned closer to Robb and whispered, "let me tell you a secret about princesses; we're all silly all the times." He laughed.

_The sound of his laugh is the most beautiful thing,_ she thought to herself as they kept walking, side by side.

***

"Aren't the boys usually playing together in the yard at this time of day?" Myrcella was moving swiftly around the piles of books and parchments in the library.

"Oh, they are. Your brother Tommen is there, with Bran and Rickon and Jon. And I think Arya, too," Robb was sitting on the bench in the middle of the room, watching the princess closely.

"Why aren't you there?" she asked as she stole a glance at him.

"I was with my father and uncle," he replied.

"And then you found me."

"And then I found  _you._ I had a feeling there was a princess needing to be saved," he smirked. "What are you doing anyway running around the castle by yourself?"

"I wasn't running!" she protested. "I was... just looking around. I wanted to explore Winterfell."

"By yourself?"

"Well, I looked for your sister hoping she'd accompany me, but I couldn't find her."

"Sansa?"

"Yes. Someone said she went to walk with Joffrey."

Robb rolled his eyes. "Of course, she did. She'd follow him everywhere if she could." There was an obvious distaste in his voice.

Myrcella turned to face him. "You don't like Sansa and Joffrey together?"

He was not prepared to answer that question. But her tone wasn't judging, he noticed it. It was a genuine curiosity. "Well, with all due respect, Princess, your brother hasn't made the biggest impression on me," he answered truthfully.

She could feel the honesty in his voice. Myrcella then went back to looking up the old books and parchments around her.

"Does that offend you?" Robb asked.

"No. I understand what you meant. Sometimes people just don't like Joff as much," she gave him a smile. "You care for Sansa very much, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"With all my heart," he was quick to respond. "I love all my brothers and sisters. But..." he paused, looking away from her, "Sansa is a special one. She was the first. I remember being excited when my mother gave birth to her."

Myrcella moved to sit in front of him as he told his tory. She was listening closely, and thouroughly fascinated.

"I was actually praying for a sister," he continued. "At the time, I already had a brother."

"Jon?"

"Yes, Jon," he looked back at her. "So I wanted a sister."

"And you got what you prayed for," she said, smiling.

"I did, didn't I? Thank the gods."

The two then stared at each other for a while, until Robb broke the silence, "So, are you pleased with our library, Princess?"

"Oh, yes, I am very pleased. Very neat," she smiled goofily at him.

"Shall we look at another corner of the castle?"

"Take me anywhere," she offered her hand. And to her surprise, he welcomed it.

***

They were now in the Glass Garden. Myrcella squealed excitedly as she saw all the beautiful fruits and vegetables and flowers being planted there. Robb walked slowly behind her, watching her every move. The princess' blonde curls bounced beautifully as she skipped around, smelling every flower that caught her attention.

"These are beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"I thought the princess would enjoy this part of the castle even more," he picked a yellow flower and gave it to her.

Myrcella welcome the flower to her hand. "You are very kind," she smiled shyly.

"And you are beautiful. Just like that flower, Myrcella," he replied.

Her name in his voice was music to her ears. "You should start calling me by name more often. It sounds nice when it comes from you."

"Myrcella," he called her again. "Pretty name. Fits you perfectly."

She gazed at him for a moment. She'd only met this Stark boy not too long ago, but in a matter of hourse, it was as if she'd known him all her life. "I wish I could stay longer in Winterfell. I don't want to go home yet," she looked away from him, pretending to look at some other flowers.

"Don't you miss your home?"

"Of course, I do. But I've come to like your home, too."

"I'm glad. You seem the one who truly enjoyed it out of everyone."

She chuckled. "Really?"

Robb said nothing. They let a few moments passed in silence.

"I suppose, it won't be much different now in King's Landing. With your father coming. And Sansa. And Arya," she paused for a moment. "I wish you could come, too," she said quietly.

Robb didn't see that coming. "You do?"

"Yes!" she turned to face him. Her face was full of excitement. "I could then show you around the Red Keep the way you showed me Winterfell today. Wouldn't that be great?"

He smiled at her. "It would be great," he replied. This girl in front of him was so pure and innocent.  _Such a sweet little princess._

"Such a shame you couldn't go with us," her excitement faded away.

"You shouldn't burden yourself with such thought," he touched her golden locks lightly. "My place is here in Winterfell, but that doesn't mean I can't ride to King's Landing someday and take you up on that offer to show me around the castle."

"Oh! You'll visit? That would be lovely!"

"When I can, I will visit you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Myrcella's joy was written all over her face. And satisfaction was written on Robb's.

***

Robb ended up walking Myrcella back to her chamber. Along the way, they chatted more about absolutely everything. They found each other to be surprisingly very easy to talk to. Myrcella adored him for his honesty on every matter, and Robb admired her apparent kind heart in all the things that she said.

"I just want to be happy," she said at one point of the conversation when they were talking about what they wanted. "I just want everyone to be happy."

Robb gave her a smile. "You make me happy," he suddenly said.

Myrcella instantly blushed. She tried to think of a proper reply, but nothing came up. So she just looked away, embarrassed.

He said nothing more. He might've felt slightly embarrassed as well having announced his feeling like that. A moment later, they finally reached her chamber.

"It has been such a lovely day," Myrcella said, facing him. "Thank you very much, Robb."

"It was my honor. And you have been a very fine company yourself. I've enjoyed talking to you," he took her hand and kissed it.

And for a while, they stood there, just gazing at each other, as if wanting to say something. None of them spoke. Finally they just nodded slowly and exchanged final smiles to each other, and he left as she entered her chamber.

Inside, Myrcella leaned to the door. Her heart was beating fast. She then realized she was still holding the yellow flower Robb had picked for her. She pressed it to her chest and closed her eyes. The happiest smile was painted on her tiny face.


End file.
